Gingko
''Attention! The article and the backstory of the character are property of JohnnyTheBoy, but the art is credited to Teoma-The-Naraotor. '''Gingko' (ジングコ Jinguko) is a Saiyan warrior who was once a soldier working under the Emperor's Army command, alongside with Spinak, Urruko, Azuki and Kinoa. Before he ever joined the Emperor's Army, he was a core member of De Mocra's Black ops, with Zefia De Mocra as his chief superior. After the dissappearance of Emperor Dajjal, Gingko returned to be part of De Mocra's secret ops. After Dajjal's return, Gingko was brainwashed into serving him once more. However, Dajjal's army was defeated by King Vegeta's, Gingko vanished. Gingko is an intelligent Saiyan, with an IQ of 180. He possesses a rather calm nature, but he becomes ruthless when he suspects an intruder that is about to strike. He often creates gadgets in order to assist him or his teamates in missions or during battles. He holds a wrist device, whom he calls the B-CON, which it can be used to identify an unknown identity or to use it in battle. Biography Gingko was born to two full-blooded Saiyans on Planet Dajjal. As a child, he displayed an unusual amount of intelligence that no normal kid would possess. For than mere intelligence, he had a knack for building objects with everything he saw. Taking advantage of this attribute, his father put him on a private institute for mechanical engineering, and Gingko was just 8 years old. Over the years, Gingko began constructing his own unique technological and electronic objects. At the start, his main engineering field was building turbo boosters for vehicles using microscopic particles to create an abnormal acceleration process. His father advised him to gain profit from his boosters, but Gingko believed he was capable of much more. Instead, he shifted his attention into building weaponry. Using the same accelaration particles he used for his turbo boosters, Gingko was able to create a weapon that could shoot a projectile that reached a velocity of Mach 7 (above 3000 mph), faster than the usual muzzle speed. Although trying to sell his weapons for the common markets proved to be a failure, Gingko believed that selling weapons in the black market would create a better deal and profit. His father wanted for the turbo boosters to enter the market, but was reluctant on accepting his son on selling weapons, as it would be extremely dangerous to enter the black market world of weapon selling. Gingko denied his father's warnings and began selling his advanced weaponry for profit in the galaxy's most enormous (and most dangerous) black market in Planet Dajjal: the Nanzo's Insider. Seeing potential on the boy's unique mechanical and engeering methods, Nanzo, the kingpin, arranged a deal with Gingko: as long as he created weapons for him, Gingko would receive a margin of the profit. However, after accepting the deal, and while receiving his part, Gingko realized that the margin he was receiving was lowering each time he sold a weapon. He became frustrated and regretted on having accepted the deal, but knew he couldn't back down, otherwise he and his family would suffer. Instead, he secretly invented an ant-sized drone that carried a powerful poison-infused needle to kill Nanzo. However, his plan backfired when, during the course of his plan, he accidentely stroke Nanzo's decoy. Having seen that the material such needle was created, Nanzo ordered to kill Gingko's family and suceeded. Gingko felt great shame and exiled himself in a far away galaxy to avoid being hunted by Nanzo's assassins. In order to punish himself for his parents' death, he tortured himself by slicing his own right hand. He left himself bleeding to death in his own stranded ship in space. While returning from a mission, another ship passed by and its pilot, a female Saiyan named Zefia, entered Gingko's ship and, seeing the unconscious condition he was, she momentarily stopped the hemorrage and took him to her secret ops base on Planet Vegeta. During the surgery on her base, Zefia granted Gingko a prostetic hand. Being forever thankful for her trying to save him, Gingko believed he needed to start somewhere to develop a new life away from selling weapons. Having early founded her Black ops base, Zefia granted Gingko the position of mechanical engineer. Gingko swore to never again fabric weapons. Eventually, during his early adult years, Gingko needed to go back to Planet Dajjal as the Emperor contacted him through a small chip installed on the back of his neck, mandatorily given to on Dajjal's inhabitants after birth, to come back to his home planet and serve under his rule. Having accepting his request, Zefia let Gingko go back to Dajjal. Gingko served the majority of his years under the Emperor's rule. He continued to ignore the demands for weapon development, but Dajjal himself came to Gingko and ordered him to, at least, create a weapon that only Gingko himself will use for battle or defense. Gingko thus created the B-CON, a plasma gun attached to his right wrist. After the disappearance of Dajjal, Gingko and his teammates parted ways. Gingko returned to Zefia's Black ops as an engineer unit on Planet Vegeta. Dajjal eventually returned and declared war on Planet Vegeta's mighty ruler, King Vegeta. Gingko vanished without a trace, much to Zefia's dismay. It was soon found that he was brainwashed by Dajjal's scientists to return to the weapon-fabric world, and started building advanced weapons for Dajjal's army. After Dajjal's defeat, Gingko was never to be seen again... Power Gingko has an average to high power-level and is capable of putting up a good fight against many tough warriors. Most of his abilities come from his device, the B-CON, which he can gain the upper hand by activating his several modes to engage in any type of fight. However, since he is heavily dependant on B-CON to fight, damaging or destroying his device will render him more vunerable, thus being his main weakness. Abilities * Flight; * Profile Detection - Gingko's B-CON can detect a person's profile by simply pointing the device to the unit, emitting a tpo-down horizontal red light and receiving information through the device; * Full Power Energy Wave (from his left hand); * Charge Deception - Gingko chanels his ki into his B-CON, then after a short moment, a powerful orange energy wave is emited from his wrist device. It may burn his opponent if charged to the max; * "You cannot surpass me" - Gingko forsees his opponent's next move and counters it with a powerful knee to his opponent's chin, followed by a headbutt in the chest; * Silent Death - Gingko emits a white light from his B-CON, flashing his opponent and stunning them for a short time. Gingko takes advantage of it and releases sharp ki stings from his device, impaling his opponent's entire body. As the stings stroke, they will release ki waves inside his opponent's body, destroying them from the inside; * Acceleration Gate - After upgrading his B-CON, Gingko opens a rectagular-shaped plasma portal, in which everything that passes by, their speed is increased drastically. He uses this to increase his own flight speed (or his allies') and the speed of his ki blasts; * Explosive Annihilation - Gingko charges his wrist device to the point where he almost sacrifices his entire body and energu for it. He then releases three giant orange energy spheres, each with a delay of 5 seconds (or more if he wants), causing tremendous damage to his opponent. Gingko can use his B-CON to gain power-ups - the modes. Here are B-CON's exclusive modes: ' *'Defense mode - After activating B-CON to defense mode, Gingko receives a plasma shield that lasts for a good 2 minutes until it wears off. Such shield damages anything he touches and reduces incoming ki damage, but is susceptible for great strike attacks; *'Strike mode '- Activating B-CON to Strike mode, Gingko's ki blasts that fire from both his B-CON and his left hand are empowered and deal more damage; *'Acceleration mode' - Upon activating B-CON to Acceleration mode, Gingko's movement, flight and attack speed are drastically increased. He can through over 100 punches in less than 2 seconds, plus his speed can go faster-than-light; *'Fire mode' - After activating B-CON to Fire mode, Gingko can unleash waves of flames from his device; *'Tornado mode' - Only acquired through V2.0. Upon activating Tornado mode, Gingko can release strong gusts of wind from B-CON; *'Breakout mode' - The most devastating mode that B-CON can perform, only when Gingko constructed the V2.0 of B-CON. After activating it, Gingko's deviced empowers his whole body to the point of maximum ki charge. Afterwards, Gingko's Accelelaration and Strike mode are further increased.